A fitting comprising a locking device of this type for a two-door motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2006 044 489 A1, which is used to permit access to the rear by means of the backrest freely pivoting in the forward direction, and to provide different inclination adjustments of the backrest for use by a passenger. For the free pivoting, the locking device is unlocked by a release element being rotated. In order to prevent undesired pivoting-back of the backrest, for example when the cushioning in the transition region between the backrest and the seat part is too great, a securing of the backrest is provided in the freely pivoted position.